


It’s Midnight (And It’s My Cue to Go)

by montes-carpatus (Carpathyah)



Series: Not My Bed [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpathyah/pseuds/montes-carpatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles in the Alternative Universe that Ray sleeps around the office (but comes home to the same person every night).</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Midnight (And It’s My Cue to Go)

_Gavin Free_

“You’re late”, he mentioned as he pulled him by the waist towards him, crashing his lips on his. They didn’t waste any time and Ray fumbled with his belt, pushing his skinny jeans to the floor. The Englishman pulled off his t-shirt and had no problem taking off his belt and pants. He thumbed at his sides and he wanted to nip at the younger man’s collarbone.

There was no need for a bed when he was already an hour late and the sofa would have to do. The leather crunched under Gavin’s ass as Ray kissed him one last time before he went on his knees.

“Better late than never,” Ray smiled up at him before wetting his lips and going down on him. Gavin’s eyes closed and his head tilted back. His hand grabbed a handful of black hair as Ray bobbed up and down, taking breaths time to time. He stopped and slowly pulled off Gavin. Gavin slowly opened his eyes to see the sight of Ray with red, swollen lips. “Get on your knees.”

Boy did the leather stick to his back, and now more so to his knees. Ray slicked up with lube (he was late and Gavin prepared his pockets). With his hands on Gavin’s waist, he entered and God, had it really been only a week or so? He nails dug into the skin and the tiniest moans from Gavin were enough to keep him going at a steady pace.

“Sorry for your sofa, you just bought that,” Ray apologized, seeing the mess they made on top of it. Gavin was pulling on his boxers. His face was flushed. He looked back at it and shrugged. Ray fixed up his clothes.

“A rag would clean that up,” he replied. Ray looked at his phone and it was already 11:50 and he might as well leave. “Already? You have ten minutes.” Gavin begged at him to stay. Though, every week we would beg and Ray would always be out the door.

“I’ll come back soon, okay?” Ray promised as he placed a chaste kiss on Gavin’s lips and headed out the door. Gavin hated watching him leave and he was left with the remains of a short period of time.

_Caleb Denecour_

Getting undressed with Caleb felt like high school again, in which he was pale and well, not Caleb. Despite trying to hide himself during sex by sticking his hand in his pants before his pants weren’t even off. Caleb knew better by now.

“C’mon Ray, there’s nothing you should hide,” he whispered in his ear as he pulled Ray’s belt out of his loops. Ray moaned as he felt Caleb’s teeth scrape his shoulder. His hands went up his shirt and lightly touched his back. It made his knees weak.

“I have a lot to hide,” he whispered before Caleb pushed him onto his bed. Ray could only swallow as he looked at Caleb up and down. His lips claimed his again and Ray pulled him on top of him to feel the curves of his stomach and chest on his.

Ray always laid in Caleb’s arms when they were done. They were strong and he felt safe in them. His clothes were scattered on the floor after much encouragement from Caleb. Caleb was gentle and wonderful, never leaving a mark on his skin.

His cell phone buzzed and Caleb let him go. He quickly got dressed and said goodnight to him before exiting his apartment.

_Barbara Dunkelman_

Who would’ve known that Ray could land the prettiest girl in the company? Not even himself but God, when Barbara came up to him at lunch to add her to his “list” he couldn’t be more delighted. He knocked at her door at exactly 9 o’clock and she opened the door in full-on black lingerie. He gulped, feeling underdressed in a t-shirt and jeans. He paired it all with a black blazer he had lying around.

It didn’t matter to her, she pulled him in right away.

The bed was done, and candles were lit. He noticed but he tried not to. She pulled his closed faster than he could unbuckle her bra. When the clasp came undone it was like opening a Christmas present, and he left no skin of her breasts unsuckled.

“Does this feel good?” he asked as he lightly touched her clit. Her legs wouldn’t stay still. Closing and opening on his hand.

“Mhmm,” she nodded as her back arched in pleasure.

It was like Barbara was a virgin, but he didn’t complain at all. She was sweet and she found all the right places to make him moan.

“Ow,” she squeaked as he entered her. He stopped as he saw her face scrunch up.

“Uh, we can stop,” he suggested.

“No! It’s fine, it’s just been a while,” she told him. She rubbed his arms to signal him to continue. He smiled and gave her a quick kiss before pushing all the way in.

Her blonde hair was in a mess and he was out of breath. The sheets were pulled up over their chests and Barbara was curled up in his chest. He stayed awake as she fell asleep with the lights on. His cell phone quietly buzzed in his jeans and he slowly slipped out of her arms, trying not to wake her.

In midst of pulling up his jeans, he heard her wake.

“Will you come back?” she asked.

“Yeah, goodnight Barbara,” he wished and he left her bedroom and she heard the door click before stuffing her face in her pillow and squealed in happiness.

_Kerry Shawcross_

Kerry was like, the first lick of a soft vanilla ice cream cone in the middle of summer. He melted in his mouth and dripped down his chin.

Ray raised himself off Kerry with red, swollen lips and cum dripping down the corner of his mouth. He wiped it off with the back of his hand as he watched Kerry come back from his orgasm with half-lidded brown eyes. His small bedroom was hot but damn, it was a sight to see the beads of sweat on Ray’s stomach.

“Wow,” Kerry whispered. Ray chuckled.

“Yeah.”

Kerry was vanilla. Tasteful, but he went by the rules of the book and if Ray never took his hands to put them on his hips or his dick, they would be nothing but make out session that left him wanting more and going home to jack off to porn.

“Take me Kerry, I’m yours this evening,” he reminded. Kerry pushed back his messy dirty blond hair to pull Ray into his arms.

Midnight came too soon and Ray had to pull himself off of Kerry to quickly change into his clothes.

“Goodnight,” Kerry said as he pulled on his jeans to close the door after him.

“Goodnight,” Ray said before giving Kerry a peck on the cheek and rushing down the hallway to the elevator. Kerry quietly closed the door, tasting Ray in his mouth and hoping it never faded.

_Daniel Gruchy_

Dan was the odd night as he had the most complicated schedule out of everyone that he slept with. The hotel room smelled of fresh sheets and lavender. He cupped Ray’s face in his hands before placing the deepest kiss on his lips. Ray held on Dan’s waist as if he was going to disappear at any moment.

The sun still hadn’t set when Dan unbuckled his belt to push down his shorts and then Ray would pull off his shirt before pushing him against the edge of the bed. Dan sat at the edge with Ray straddling him. Dan’s hands went up the blue Vav shirt and pulled it over his head and to the other end of the room.

“Enough with him,” Dan whispered against Ray’s lips. “Did you sleep with him this week?” he moaned against the curve of his neck.

“Y-Yeah,” Ray admitted. He bit hard at his bare skin and Ray whelped.

“Of course you did.”

Dan wasn’t gentle. He would be the one to leave marks anywhere he could. He teased until Ray’s hips grind against his erection and his moans were of a puppy. Their clothes piled up across the room and Dan’s hands were all over Ray; never neglecting a part.

Dan enjoyed watching Ray, as small as he was, lube up his cock to ride. Dan leaned against the headboard as Ray lowered himself on him. It had been a while and Dan was sensitive. He cupped his ass and squeezed as he thrusted. Ray’s face was red, and his glasses balanced at the edge of his nose. Dan’s fingers dug into Ray’s hip as he groaned out his orgasm as Ray tightened during his.

The hotel shower was too small for them both but it didn’t matter. Dan kissed along his shoulders as the water washed off any residue off their bodies.

“Come back to England with me,” Dan almost begged. Ray sighed.

“I can’t, not now.”

Dan wrapped his arms around him. Not wanting to let him go.

Midnight rang and Ray was ready to run out the door. Dan pulled his arm towards him for one last kiss. Ray slowly pulled away as he hurried down the hall.

“I love you.” he whispered before closing the hotel door.

_Joel Heyman_

Maybe the internet had something going for them. They were half right.

Joel was drunk by the time Ray got to him and his lips tasted like the poison he detested.  He wanted to pull away but Joel’s hands gripped at his back. He needed to breathe.

Though, he couldn’t get enough of the older man’s touch.

“I only get drunk when I know you’re coming over,” Joel admitted once. He never pressed on but it lingered in his mind whenever their eyes connected and Joel’s brown eyes weren’t all in the present.

He kissed his inner thighs before taking all of Ray in his mouth.

 _“_ _Oh God!”_  Ray moaned.

The alcohol was wearing off but Joel never stopped, instead, he went harder and faster. The pillow under Ray didn’t have a chance as he felt his warm juices puddle in the fabric and under his stomach.

Ray got dressed as Joel lit up a cigarette. Ray hated the smell and left the room to find something to drink in Joel’s fridge. He sighed as he found beer cans among the Coca-Cola cans.

Joel barely looked at him as he slipped on his checkered shoes in front of him.

“Don’t hate me,” Joel reminded him. Ray nodded like always.

“I don’t.” He said as he left the apartment.

_J.J. Castillo_

There was something about his leather jacket that made him feel like a living adrenaline rush. In the darkness of his studio, on the wooden table that felt like it could break at any moment.

They never removed their clothes, it was an unwritten law that all they needed were their zippers down and their dicks out to have fun.

“Leave the leather jacket on,” Ray moaned into JJ’s lips.

“Baby, I’m never taking it off,” JJ teased.

He never saw JJ’s face in the dark, and it was the vice versa. All they counted on were sounds and movements. For someone so visual, no lights were needed to tell him that Ray was ready to blow.

He was always out early with JJ. Not that he didn’t want to spend the relapse with him but he felt like he needed to go. It was a sense of not belonging that made him push the giant studio doors open and feel the cool air of the night on his face.

She would know by the time he came home.

_Michael Jones_

Walking into Michael’s apartment was like walking into his own. He felt at ease and Michael would never “wait” for him. He was busy with a video game.

“What game you playing?” Ray asked before looking at the TV.

“Trying to get this motherfucking achievement in Destiny,” he cursed followed by some more swearing when his character died on screen. Ray sat next to him and watched him play.

Michael had been with him the longest. He didn’t even have to say a word during the day or send a text message. His door was always unlocked for him. It had become a habit for them both and the week couldn’t go on until there was a night Ray was in his bed.

The music of the video game can be heard in the distance as Michael and Ray’s lips danced and their tongues tasted the other’s. Ray held Michael’s hands over his head as Michael arched under him. It was a sight to see Michael Jones puddle under him and he adored every second of it.

He slipped on the vibrating ring. Michael was looking down at him with flushed cheeks and teary eyes. Ray held him from behind the knees as he entered.

Half the covers were on the floor, as Michael laid on Ray’s chest to catch his breathing. Ray’s glasses were off his nose and somewhere in the mess.

“Please get that thing off me,” Ray mumbled. Michael groaned as he got up to turn off the ring and remove it. Ray’s fingers played in Michael’s curls. They were soft and knotty. Michael found Ray’s other hand and intertwined his fingers with his. He listened to his heartbeat and felt his chest rise and fall to his breathing.

Ray heard his cell phone buzz to signal it was midnight.

“I have to get up Michael,” he said. Michael groaned as he got off.

“Alright, go,” Michael told him as he picked up Ray’s glasses from the pillow. Ray was hurrying to pull up his pants and t-shirt. Ray lowered his head so Michael can put on his glasses as he zipped up his fly. “Tell her hi.”

“I will. See ya,” he said before giving Michael a quick kiss before going out the door.

_Tina Dayton & Orion_

He unlocked the door as quietly as he could, not knowing if she was still asleep or not. He slipped off his shoes in the dark and felt the wall of his apartment to check if the TV was still on.

“Meow!” He heard at his feet and he saw the little kitten trying to play with his feet. He bent down to pick up the furry animal and it mewed again.

“Hey Orion, you’re up late,” he cooed as he rubbed his chin. He went into the living room to turn off the TV to let his best friend sleep soundly on the sofa. He needed a shower and he was undecided if he should hold on to Orion.

“Welcome home asshole,” he heard Tina grumble and sit up on the sofa. He dodged a pillow.

“Hey! I have a kitten in my hands!” he warned as he picked up the pillow off the ground and flung it back.

“He’s been mewing for you all evening,” she told him as she put on her glasses. She yawned and got up for a glass of water. He smiled at the kitten and how large his pupils were in the dim room.

She never asked where he went, though she knew better than anyone else. She could tell by the marks on his neck or if his shirt was inside out. Ray respected that.

“Goodnight,” she said as she plopped back down on the sofa and wrapped the cover over her body. Ray placed the squirming kitten on the ground and headed for the shower.

“Goodnight Tina.”


End file.
